creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Artificial
What would the world be like without technology? Hell, technology will rule this world one day while sitting back and become even lazier as the human race. Let's get to the point, I am a research specialist studying the progress and growth of militarized robotics in a secret bunker located in Africa. The Overseer of the bunker called me to check on a new infantry model using our latest A.I simply named CRAC. C.R.A.C stands for Combat Ready Activation Code. I accessed the bunker and made my way to the testing facility. In an observation room, I met the Overseer staring intently as two scientists dragged a humanoid robot with the identification of RA-9. They set it in the middle of the room with an area simulating a combat situation. The operators who managed the machine turned on the unit. The machines red eyes flickered to life as it began to walk around access it's the situation. Essentially the A.I CRAC was programmed to analyze anything reminiscent of the enemy it is against. The A.I would then tell the machine to destroy any threat or enemy unit against it. The robot saw two targets signifying enemy soldiers. It ran at top speed toward them and crushed them with its hands. I began recording what I had seen in my notes. Then through a hatch in the ceiling, an AR-15 was lowered into the room. RA-9 saw the rifle and picked it up studying it. Two more targets were pulled up and the machine opened fire tearing them to shreds. This was fascinating, a machine smart enough to use hand-to-hand combat as well as firearms. The final test was to use a secondary machine to test as a live target. This machine was a T-65 model 101, it took the shape of a mini-tank with two automatic turrets and a grenade launcher. RA-9 took notice to the T-65 and shot at the tank with little-to-no effect. RA-9 dropped the rifle and ran towards the tank kicking it into a mess of wires and parts. The test was over, the operators in the observation tried turning of RA-9, it didn't work. RA-9 started looking around the room for more targets, then it looked up towards the observation room. The operators called the security team to turn the machine off. They walked towards the machine with their pistols drawn. RA-9 simply walked towards them, we thought they were gonna do it until the machine grabbed one officer by his head and crushed his skull with its hands. The other officer shot RA-9 while walking backward, the robot speed-walked towards her and grabbed him by the neck. It then crushed his windpipe. The operators in a panic tried using the security kill code, the computer froze and didn't reply. Then the screen turned on with a list stating mission objectives: Exterminate enemy units, activate back up units, escape enemy captivity. The machine's A.I had malfunctioned, RA-9 flew into a frenzy. It started trying to break through the testing facility's doors, eventually prying them open. The Overseer looked towards the operators screaming at them to turn on the alarm. The alarm was set and the security started gathering at the facility doors, ready to take down RA-9. I was scrambling to find the exit until I saw them....more machines under CRAC's influence. T-65s, RVN attack drones, and more humanoid machines started breaking captivity. They started to attack my colleagues while I desperate to find an escape, was blindly running throughout the corridors. I heard the screams and gunfire of the security team losing their lives to this mechanical menace. I saw the Overseer along with 4 security escorts were running to the emergency safe room. I followed in hopes that I would survive this horrorshow of events. We avoided some of the machine's rampage throughout the bunker and made it to the safe room with a couple of scared scientists trying to get inside. The Overseer pushed them aside and used his keycard to authorize access. Now here, we were safe, the machines couldn't find a way inside. The robotic sounds of the machines surrounded us. We will never know what caused the error in their program...or even it was an error. Trapped in this safe room with the last few survivors of my colleagues made me feel uneasy. But deep in my mind, I knew they would find a way in...I mean they had already taken over the facility. At this point, they could have overheated us through the vents or poison us with nerve gas. But the A.I told them to wait us out, to see how long we would last. We are running out of rations and our water supply is limited, its only a matter of time before our resources are depleted. I still have hope that the security reinforcements will arrive soon. But with each robotic footstep and metallic scratching outside our walls, my hope keeps decreasing. I think they arrived, I mean why has the door....started opening Category:Creepypasta stories